The present invention relates to apparatus for placing vanes on an arrow shaft.
Problems inherent in making vaned arrows have held back automated manufacturing thereof. A chief problem is obtaining correct placement and orientation of the vanes on the arrow shaft. Commonly, this problem has been solved by the use of elaborate jigs which are not readily adaptable to automated operation.
One general object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for securing vanes to an arrow shaft in an automated manner.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide in such apparatus means for applying adhesive to selected regions on an arrow shaft prior to the securing of vanes thereto.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus which can accommodate vanes of different sizes.
The apparatus of the invention, according to a preferred embodiment, includes support means for releasably supporting an arrow shaft. With an arrow shaft placed in the support means, the support means is actuatable to move the shaft axially along a path finally to place the shaft in a vane-applying station where the shaft is properly positioned for the applying of vanes to its periphery. Disposed at angularly-spaced intervals about the path in which the shaft moves are plural adhesive applicators which are actuatable to apply adhesive to angularly-spaced regions on the shaft prior to the shaft reaching the vane-applying station. With the shaft in the vane-applying station, carriers which are distributed about the periphery of the shaft, and which are adapted to support vanes are shifted radially inwardly toward the shaft to press vanes against the adhesively coated shaft regions.